Ruin Squad
General Bio They are villians and will debut in [[Pup and the re election]], but feel free to use them in your stories! They are an elite organization, if one kid and four pups can be called an organization, with mysterious motives and even more mysterious origins. They are a group of many trades: Theft, combat, bounty hunting, research and many other things. Members Jonathan "Helm" Grey: The leader and hand to hand combat expert. Chip "Circuit": The brains, hacker and laser unit. Cracker "Mallet": Brawn and melee unit. Tracey "Boom": Sniper, explosives expert and chemist. Phase "Death": Spy and thief. Tina "Cricket": Infiltrator. Freak "Paradox": Magician and magical expert. Glide "Owl": Ariel expert. Ranga "Comeback": Urban combat expert. [[Rufus]] "Trap": Hunter and tracker. Gear Jonathan: Appearance: 13 1/2 years old, grey hair, turquoise eyes. Apparel: Grey T-shirt, grey jacket and black pants. When on combat missions, he wears: A grey balaclava and a grey kevlar vest. He sometimes wears a grey hooded cloak. Weapons: Brass knuckles, Glock 22 handgun. Vehicle: Grey A.T.V. that looks like Ryder's but can't transform. Chip: Appearance: Light grey labrador, orange eyes. Uniform: Purple vest, he sometimes wears a gray hooded cloak. When on combat missions he wears a hi tech headset over a purple balaclava. Pup Tag: Grey, purple circuit. It can turn into a U.S.B. Pup Pack: Left Side: Computer; Top: Laser gun; Right; Nano bug container. Pup House/ Vehicle: Grey, turns into a mech with purple feet. A laser gatling gun is above the right hand and missile launchers pop out of the shoulder pads. Cracker: Appearance: Dark grey english bull dog, green eyes. Uniform: Red vest, sometimes he wears a grey hooded cloak. When on combat missions he wears a red balaclava. Pup Tag: Grey, red sword. Pup Pack: Left Side: Scimitar; Top: Mace; Right Side: Hydralicc battering ram. Pup House/ Vehicle: Grey, turns into a hydraulic battering ram tank. Tracey: Appearance: Grey cockapoo, blue eyes. Uniform: Green vest, sometimes she wears, you'll never guess..................................... a grey hooded cloak. When on combat missions she wears a green balaclava. Pup Tag: Grey, green cross hairs. Pup Pack: Left Side: Grenade launcher; Top: Chemistry set; Right Side: Sniper Rifle. Vehicle: Grey motorcycle, too small to turn into a pup house. Phase: Appearance: Very, very dark grey aire dale terrier. Uniform: Black technological jumpsuit with red energy veins and he sometime wears...... Pup Tag: Grey, black ghost. Pup Pack: Glass cutter, four way suction zip line. Pup House/ Vehicle: Very, very dark grey super spy truck. Tina: Appearance: Grey Husky. Uniform: Black technological battle armor with yellow highlights and she sometimes............... Pup Tag: Grey, yellow cricket. Pup Pack: None. Pup House/ Vehicle: Multi legged walker armed with two large cannons. Global gear: Each member is equipped with six smoke bombs for making quick escapes. Personalities Public: Friendly, fun loving, encouraging, caring and just a great group to be around, this is their personality when they are out in public. Unfortunately, not everything is what it seems........... Actual: Cold and merciless to all those except there own kind. Nunf said. Individual Bios Jonathan: Not that different from Ryder............ when in public. But on a mission, he is cold, commanding and ruthless. Chip: A tech geek in any situation. Cracker: Big, jolly and rattles windows with his laugh. Mission mode: Kill, smash, destroy....... EVERYTHING. Tracey: Public: Makes great chocolate shakes; Mission: Makes great big explosions and headshots. Will add more soon.............. Gallery